Meeting appointments are generated to satisfy a variety of boundary conditions for participants, including appointment time, time span or range of times available for participants to attend a meeting, day or date, geographic location, forum availability, et cetera. Computer-implemented systems may provide assistance in automatically scheduling meetings. Some examples generate and present hypertext entries within the body of emails or other messages to represent dates and times found within text content, wherein selection of the hypertext entries by user triggers the creation of a calendar appointment or event for the user in a calendar application.